Crying over You
by MattTheDapperGiraffeSmith
Summary: The Doctor is constantly losing someone and in this case he loses this person a lot. So when he doesn't die the Doctor has a good cry.


Mastering the art of nursing requires a very limited sleep schedule so he was used to a light sleep.

Rory the Roman had always woken up at the slightest bumps and thumps anyways he had never been a heavy sleeper even before his job. Living with the Doctor you'd hear an occasional bang and yelp of surprise but what he had heard was not that.

_Definitely_ not that.

Rory had heard the unmistakable sound of a sob and it wasn't a light one either. It was one of those gut wrenching helpless sobs that reached into your heart with an ice cold hand and squeezed at your most vital organ.

His hand slid over to the area beside him and it hit warm smooth flesh. Rory breathed a sigh of relief thank god it wasn't his wife. After what they had been through that day he was glad the red headed Scottish woman was sound asleep... and snoring. But that left only one other person who could be crying.

_No he wouldn't be, he never cries_ Rory thought to himself. He heard it again and sat up in bed immediately missing the warmth that the covers had provided on his arms.

He strained his ears to see if he could catch it again and was surprised when he did. So he made a drastic decision to get out of bed. He swung his legs over to the side of the bed and slid out. Shivering at the cold air circulating in the sentient time machine he decided a thermal might be a good change from the raggedy white short sleeve he had on. He switched quickly and walked over to there bedroom door comfortable in long sleeves and fleece sweatpants.

_Nothings wrong _he told himself looking at Amy's sleeping form _probably just my mind playing tricks on me. _

It happened again.

_I'll check just to make sure he's alright. _

Rory opened the door slowly and carefully, inwardly cursing when is squealed. But Amelia Pond was the queen of heavy sleepers. She was Rory's queen. He dismissed the thought with the trace of a smile fighting at the growing sense of concern in his mind and shit the door.

Normally it would have taken quite a few minuets to find the Time Lord. In one case it took the Ponds almost an hour to find him only to discover the TARDIS had kept reverting them away from where the Doctor had been residing which had been in the kitchen, eating fish fingers and custard which would have been fine except for the fact the Ponds had put a ban on it when the strange meal and motion sickness had brought on a most unfortunate outcome. But Rory located the bow-tie wearing man within a minute of leaving his room.

Most unusual.

But the strangeness of that was not what worried him. Not by far.

The Doctor sat next to the _special_ chair on the or so they had named it on the floor with his hands pressed roughly into his hair and his face pressing on his knees which were currently shoved up against his chest sobbing.

Rory froze.

He realized he'd never done anything for the Time Lord. Not on any of there adventures ever. Never a thank you or a pat on the back or a hug or a supportive smile and he suddenly felt very guilty. He'd never been there for the Doctor but the Doctor had always well, not _always_ been there for him and Amy. Another heartbreaking sob escaped the Doctors mouth and brought Rory out of his thoughts.

The fact he hadn't done anything yet brought his guilt on more but he had no idea how to handle the Doctors emotions.

_Just go with your instincts Rory_ a voice nudged at the back of his mind. He stepped foreword _now is as good a time as ever_.

"Doctor." He said quietly, almost inaudibly raising his hands and hovering them over the mans shoulders.

He didn't answer.

"Doctor what's wrong?" He asked a bit louder and things feeling a bit more natural as he brought his hands to rest on the Doctors shoulders. Unfortunately Rory had comforted more than a few people in his life time. "I haven't done anything to upset you have I?" Unfortunately this seemed to make the Doctor cry harder.

_Apparently I have done something, oh dear. _

"I don't know what I did to upset you but it must have been something bad. I'm sorry." He told the crying man and knelt down so he was almost at eye level with him.

"No it wasn't." The Doctor said through a pause in the sobs.

"Wasn't what?"

"It wasn't bad." He told Rory lifting his head. The Doctors eyes were red and red rimmed and his cheeks were puffy and wet.

"So I didn't do something bad?" Rory asked raising an eye brow. The Doctor shook his head and started to cry again, Rory shook his head confused. "Then why are you crying."

"Because you did something brilliant Rory. Something Really, really brilliant." The Doctor told him as streams poured down his face.

"And that was...?" Rory asked still at odds to an end.

"You, you lived." The Doctor whispered looking at Rory with ancient green eyes.

Then it clicked.

"You're crying because your relieved." Rory said feeling suddenly stupid as the Doctor nodded in confirmation. Earlier today there had been another close shave with death for Rory. He's narrowly escaped a brutal murder from a trained assassin. Twice. "Oh Doctor." Rory sighed and felt the sudden urge to hug him, so he followed his instincts and did.

The Doctor seemed very glad for the comfort and wrapped his hands around Rory's shoulders making the fabric wet. But Rory couldn't bring himself to care as the man clutched him like a life line.

It came to Rory's attention that the Doctor had lost a companion more than once and had lost this companion in particular more times than he should have. In a way he'd lost Rory more times than Amy. Back at the beginning of there travels with the Doctor Rory had been erased from time. He's been erased from all his family and friends and his beloved wife's (girlfriend at the times) memories.

But not the Doctors.

The ancient man had had to carry the guilt of the death on his shoulders for months without anyone besides himself even knowing. God knows how he had felt when he found Rory as a Roman Centurion. Alive.

"I'm so sorry Rory. I'm so, so sorry." He moaned in a miserable voice choked by tears.

"Shh it's alright I'm alive. There is nothing to be sorry for." He tried to comfort.

"But I keep failing you and you keep dying and Amy keeps loosing you!" He cried at Rory.

"You listen to me." He said strictly and pushed himself apart from the Doctor so he was looking straight into the Time Lords eyes. "I know the risks. Amy does too. To travel all of time and space with a bow tie wearing, fish fingers and custard wearing mad man is a privileged and so worth the risk." He smiled with a soft look in his eyes. "We would have left a long time ago if we didn't know. But we do and we know... _I_ know that you will always be there to save us when something happens." He told the Doctor. "And I promise that I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." The Doctor gave Rory a watery smile and nodded in thanks. Rory put a hand on the back of his head hugging him again.

"Not anytime soon Doctor I promise you that. Not anytime soon."

* * *

Oh my gosh this was completely random and came out of no where but I was watching The Power of Three and went: OH MY GOD. ONE THIRD OF THE WORLD DIED FOR LIKE FIFTEEN MINUETS AND RORY WASN'T ONE OF THEM. So even thought the story was a random completely not Power of Three story about him almost getting killed by an assassin twice I just felt like the Doctor must have had a good cry every once in a while when Rory didn't die and the time Rory noticed it he was really kind.


End file.
